Hinata's special day
by sasukara
Summary: My first fanfiction. This is a very pureinnocentcute story about HinataNaruto. Hinata's hands are wounded from mission but her father, forced her to fixed a special meal for the guest. But how can she cook? With those wounded hands?


Hinata's special day  
  
"But!!!..I..I'm...!!!",Hinata protests, her voice shivering with fear. Her father was scolding her," Our special guest is coming tonight and YOU MUST fixed that guest the best meal!!!" Hinata sobs she raised her both hands, wrapped with white linin cloth,"My..my..h..hand..hurts!", her father's face shows anger, clearly."Fight over your pain, Hinata!" He slammed the door. Hinata wondered what made her father so cruel and strict, surely this guest must be a special one.  
  
The sun was shining as bright as it could and yes, it's very hot today in Hidden Leaf. But still, things are like everyday. People were walking and talking to each other. Hinata walks slowly with a shopping list in her hand. She spotted a grocery shop that she uses to come for shopping. Hinata walks in and to her surprise she saw....  
  
"Hey Hinata, what's up!" a boy with spiky blonde hair was yelling at her,"Narutokun!" Hinata's cheeks turned red and hot,"Doing some shopping too,Hinata? I am here for some Instant Cup Ramen incase I want some!" Naruto grin,"I..I..I..am..shopping..f..for..m..my..f..father!" Hinata answered shyly as she try to pick a box of flour,"Eeeeeek!!!!", Hinata fell down, as well as the flour box."Hinatasan!!!" Naruto rushed to the girl's body who was lying on the floor.  
  
"Hinata!!!Your hands!!! What happen to them??!!!" Naruto look at Hinata, whose face was now as red as tomato,"N..Narutokun.." Naruto look at her, his face shows that he is truly worried. "M..my..hand ..w..was ..wounded..f..from ...m..mission.." Hinata answered, shivering in pain.  
  
"Then can I help you do some shoppings ??!!" He grins like everytime he did to his friends. Hinata was surprised and happy at the same time. A boy she had secret crush on is asking whether he can help her!! "Y..Yes!!" Hinata answered, both smiling and blushing.  
  
At home Hinata is in the kitchen, slicing potatoes.She looks at her hands, they are wrapped in white linin clothe and there are red patches of blood. Her face looks a bit sad. " Hinata, what happen??" Naruto, who was trying to chop cucumbers, ask her cheerfully. Hinata's face turn red again, there was a smile on her face. She forgot that after the shopping, Naruto volunteered to help her cook the meal for the guest.  
  
In the kitchen was quiet. The only sound is the sound of knife, chopping. Both Hinata and Naruto were blushing a little bit. And suddenly, "DAAAAAAAAMMMMMIIITTTTT!!!!!!!", Hinata turned back and saw naruto's finger, red with blood."Naruto-kun! Y..your..hand!l..et ..m..me .get..bandage!!" Hinata disappeared and a while later, returned with bandage. She realised that Naruto's wound is staring to heal itself (because of the Kyuubi's chakra). But still,she put bandage on Naruto's finger.  
  
Naruto, smiles at Hinata again,"Thanks a bunch,Hinata!" Hinata blushes and smiles at him,"Y..your..welcome..N..Naruto-kun!!"  
  
And yes, it seems that all the foods are now done. Naruto bids farewell to Hinata, who blushes more than ten times today. Eventhough the morning doesn't start out so well, the afternoons and the evenings made Hinata very happy. Naruto help her with the shoppings and cookings. Eventhough the cooking was a bit like chaos.  
  
"Hinata!!!!The guests are here!!!!!!!", the booming voice of her father came through the kitchen. Hinata rushes to the dining room, and yes, she returns to kitchen to serve to foods. Hinata thought that the guests might be her father's friends or some important people of Hidden Leaf.  
  
A while later, when the guests are all gone. Hinata's father walked up to Hinata's room. He found Hinata sitting on her bed, looking at her hands. "Hinata" he began "I'm sorry, uh..for the morning..I was nervousabout the guest and aldo, not in a good mood" Hinata turns to her father, then smiles, "N..nevermind..t..today. It was my special day after all!!" Hyuga Hiashi look at his daughter in amazement that she could speak with that nuch confidence. But anyway, as we know today is Hinata's special day after all! 


End file.
